Decks to Nothing
Decks to Nothing is an episode of the 67th season. In this episode, Licky joins a card game just to catch the Ant Family. Starring *Licky *Ant Family Featuring *Trippy *Bun *Vanilla *Howdy Plot Trippy, Bun, Vanilla and Howdy play a game of cards at Trippy's house. Vanilla shows Howdy her deck of cards and cheers, being too ignorant to realize she only has three kings. Howdy shows Vanilla that he has all kings, making Bun and Trippy sigh in exhaust. The three hand Howdy a few dollars and continue playing. As the Ant Family exits their anthill, Licky waltz around, licking odd things off the ground such as acorns, flowers and even rocks. Spotting the poor ants with his lazy eye, he uses his tongue to chase after the Ant Family. The Ant Family run underneath a door, leaving Licky to be frustrated, yet continue jittering. Licky knocks on the door with his tongue. Vanilla goes to answer the door. Upon seeing Licky's tongue, thinking it's a snake, she screams. She grabs a knife and prepares to stab the supposed snake, but Howdy tells Vanilla that the "snake" is a tongue. The four players all laugh and let Licky into the house on one condition: he plays a game of cards with them. Licky, obviously not thinking clearly, agrees. As the five play their round of cards, Licky constantly licks the players' cards. Vanilla, grossed out, goes to the bathroom to vomit. One of the ants appear under the table and stab Licky in the foot. As Licky winces in pain, licking the wound the Ant Family made, Bun tells the group that the buns are ready. Bun goes to the kitchen. Licky does the same when he sees the ant who stabbed his foot running to the kitchen. As Licky stalks the ant who runs away, Bun prepares to take the buns out of the oven. Licky jitters upon seeing the ant land in a jar of cookies. Bun, obviously in train of thought, continues baking. Licky puts his tongue in the jar, freaking out the ant. The ant grabs a needle in the jar and stabs Licky's tongue with it. As Licky screams in pain, the buns finish baking. Two other ants stand next to Bun as Licky spots them. He sticks his tongue out, causing Bun to slip and fall in the oven, burning his face off. As Trippy and Howdy continue playing, oblivious of Bun's demise, Licky searches for the ants once more. The two ants standing next to Bun before he died run into the bathroom. Licky sticks his tongue through the bottom of the door. The ants hop on top of the toilet, causing Licky's tongue to clog the toilet. Vanilla, who is washing her hands, sees the toilet mysteriously flush itself and gets scared. The sink sucks Vanilla up, shredding her to bits. Licky, still in the kitchen, soon starts getting sucked into the toilet. Trippy sees Licky's tongue in the bathroom and thinks he killed Vanilla. As Licky is pulled closer and closer to the bathroom door, he knocks over lots of stuff in the process. Licky knocks over a vase, which Trippy slips on, causing him to crack his skull. Howdy, oblivious that no one's playing with him, continues playing. Licky forcefully slams into the door and sighs. Seeing the predicament Licky is in, a spider crawls on Licky's head and bites his eye, causing it to swell up. The four ants meet up in the bathroom and open the door, causing Licky to go flying into the wall of the bathroom. The ants cheer, but see the spider has disappeared, indicated by cobwebs in the corner of the wall. They grab small flamethrowers and split up to search for the spider. At the end, Howdy puts his cards in the middle, happy that he won, still oblivious to the fact that the players are missing. He finally notices they're gone and cheers. He turns on a radio that starts playing country music and dances to the music. Deaths *Bun's face is burned off. *Vanilla is sucked into a sink. *Trippy cracks his skull. *Licky crashes into a wall. Trivia *Licky was noticeably less jittery in this episode than usual. *The title of the episode is a pun on next to nothing and decks, as in a deck of cards. *The scene with the Ant Family searching for the spider with flamethrowers is a reference to the movie Alien, when the survivors of the Xenomorph did the same thing. *Vanilla originally died first. This was changed for unknown reasons. *Vanilla's death is similar to Petunia's from Wingin' It, while Trippy's death is similar to Nutty's death from Skelter Swelter, excluding the part where his brain cooks like an egg. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 67 Episodes